The Doctor's Mouse
by mycatsaninja47
Summary: 11th Doctor. Post-Reichenbach. Molly has almost nothing of her old life left- just the morgue. Then the Doctor shows up, looking for "Chitters", whatver those are. Basically, Molly is the new companion and this is a story about their adventures- in the TARDIS and in their hearts. *Cue gushy love music*T for occasional Eventual, mauybe...? kisses n' stuff. Spoilahs, as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Molly had never really had a boyfriend.

Or all that much of a friend.

She was always just working at the morgue. She knew she was going to grow into a crazy cat lady- hey, she already had a cat- so why not grow old doing what she loved...working at a morgue?

Ok, she could see why she didn't have many friends.

Sherlock was dead. John married a woman named Mary (she was ever so nice, really) and moved out of 221B. Lestrade was fired from DI for believing in Sherlock.. Her only real friend was Sally, and that was because she regretted what she said about Sherlock and pitied Molly.

She had nothing of her old life left.

It was an especially cold Thursday morning, snow falling in big fluffy flakes and blanketing London with white.

Molly turned her coat collar up and hurried down the path. She walked to work, every day, rain or shine, winter or summer. She was very eco-friendly, and she rarely used her car.

She had finally reached the morgue when she heard a rather odd sound. J

Sort of a 'chittachittachittachitta'.

She looked around, curious. "Is there a poor kitten out here?" She said, her upper lip pouting. But nothig showed. Molly shrugged and entered the hospital.

"We have a new body for you, Molly." A faceless worker informed her as they passed each other in the hall. Mousy Molly just smiled a tight smile and continued on her way.

"Ah, it's a man." She grimaced. She hated looking at men's dead bodies. They were usually naked.

"Oh well." The patheologist sighed. She started taking the tarp off the corpse when suddenly-

"Chittachittachittachitta."

Molly spun around. "What is that?" She muttered, before turning back to the body. She uncovered the head, revealing floppy hair, a defined chin, and cheekbones that would give Sherlock a run for his money.

"Too bad you're dead, you are gorgeous." Molly muttered to herself.

The man's eyes shot open and he smiled. "Thank you! I have this new shampoo."

Molly shrieked, and the man's eyes widened. "No! I didn't mean to- I'm sorry!"

He quickly covered himself back up as Sally poked her head in the door. "You okay?" She asked, her eyebrows arched. Molly glanced towards the man. Something about him...

"No! Nothing." Molly said, putting her usual 'happy mask' on.

"Ok..." Sally said, unsure. She left.

"Thank you!" The random guy said again, sitting up and shaking the bag off him until it reached his waist. "The Doctor." He smiled, sticking his hand out while holding the tarp to him in another.

"Doctor Who?" Molly asked, warily taking his hand.

"Just the Doctor. Now, where are those Chitters?"

"Chittachittachittachitta."

The man called the Doctor looked around, concerned. "Oh my. There are hundreds. Glad I came. Now where is my bowtie?"

He looked around the room, and Molly tried not to look at the tarp.

"Ah! Here it is!" The Doctor said, opening a closet. He quickly went in and closed the door. Moments later, he exited, now in a tweed jacket with a bowtie on. "Why does it smell so horrid in there?!" The man asked. Molly, still absolutely lost, answered dismissively, "That's where the parts are kept."

Doctor crinkled his brow and brought out what looked like a screwdriver.

"What's tha..." She trailed off as he started pressing a button to make it buzz all around the room.

"Yep. Definitely chitters... Sorry. What's your name?" He looked at her pointedly and raised his eyebrows.

"M-Molly. Molly Hooper." She stuttered, Mousy Molly coming back to her. Just like Sherlock.

"Well, Molly. Follow me." He grinned. The pathologist replied hesitantly. "I... Why?"

"Because it will change your life."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's Mouse, chp. 2

It didn't take that long for Molly to answer. It was either stay here, at Bart's Morgue, where all of her friends moved on without her, or go with this strange funny man called the Doctor and start a whole new life.

"Where are we going?" She asked, and Doctor smiled widely. "First, back to the TARDIS."

He took her hand and dragged her across the morgue and out of the building.

"What? What's a TARDIS?"

"You'll see."

They approached a blue police box, and the man took out keys.

"This is a TARDIS?" Her tone was hinted with sarcasm, but she was nice, so she didn't emphisize it.

"Yep." He opened the door and Molly's mouth fell open.

"It's bigger on the... inside."

Molly was a rational person. 2+2=4, cats meow, dogs bark, bread in the toaster makes toast.

No such thing as magic.

"I... I..." She was feeling faint, but the Doctor caught her as she fell.

"Don't do that. We wouldn't want to do that." He smiled down at her, and she smiled back. "You know, you are an interesting man, Doctor." She told him, and the man's grin grew larger. "Thank you, Miss Hooper. Now let's go."

He got some stuff in the TARDIS, then dragged Molly along back into the morgue.

"What... Is a chitter, exactly?" The woman asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, you've probably heard them. You know: chittachittachittachitta."

Molly's eye's widened. "Oh! Yes! I thought they were rats or something..."

The Doctor laughed. "Rats? At a morgue? Oh wait, that is a likely explanation... Well they're not rats, let me tell you that." He got on one of the examination tables and lifted a ceiling panel to reveal the wires above them. "Ah. Has the power been faulty here?"

"Um, yes... I supposed it was simply not paying the bill..."

The man scoffed. "You and your rational explanations for everything... It's not natural."

Then he climbed up into the ceiling.

"WHAT are you doing?!" She hissed. "I could lose my job for letting you do that!"

"I thought you were coming with me?" His voice was muffled, seeing as he had his 'sonic screwdriver' clenched in his teeth and he was up in the ceiling.

"Oh. Yes."

"AHA!"

There it was again- "Chittachittachittachitta."

"There you are you little-" His next word (or words, who knows) were blocked out by a pained, earsplitting squeal.

Finally Molly couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING IT JUST STOP IT!" She screamed, before clamping her hands over her mouth. The doctor appeared again, and almost fell onto the floor headfirst. But Molly caught him (or tried, anyways) and broke his fall by crashing down with him.

"Thanks. But what did you mean by I'm hurting it?" He asked, standing up and lowering a hand and helping her up.

"There was- a squealing. I think- I heard it. Almost like it was screaming... 'please. Please stop it.' I... I think it's not trying to hurt us."

The Doctor was looking at her strangely. It was like... It was like he was going to cry.

"Why are you sad?" She asked. For some odd reason, she didn't want him to be sad. She liked smiling, and making others smile. When others weren't happy, she was sort of at a loss.

"That's... Exactly what it said." He told her. "I don't know how, but... You understand these creatures." Then he said something else.

"I am the Doctor. I am here to help."

"Who did you say that to? I already knew that."

"I know. But the scared kitten in here didn't."

Suddenly, a kitten bolted out of one of the many closets, straight to the Doctor. "How did it hear you?" She asked, but the Doctor's answer was interrupted by something else. "Doctor, Doctor!"

"Was that... The cat?" Molly asked, astonished. The Doctor looked at her, that same sad look in his eyes for a fleeting moment. "Yes. I suppose you can understand everything- just like me. That isn't normal. No, that sounded- what I'm _trying_ to say is that... you're special, Molly Hooper. You are very, VERY special."

They gathered the Chitters into the TARDIS, along with the small kitten, on Molly's behalf.

The large rat-like creatures were taken to a junkyard, which, according to them, they absolutely loved.

"So.. Molly Hooper. And..."

"Chitter." She named him proudly, and the Doctor grinned. "And Chitter. Where would you like to go? We can go anywhere. My TARDIS can go anywhere in time and space, you know. We could go to China, or Paris, or America. We could go to Egyptian times, we could go to the time of Starship UK in the future!"

After the events of that day, Molly wasn't even surprised.

And her choice was obvious.

"I'd _love_ to see Paris." She said, and, after a bit of thought:

"Please."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor's Mouse, Chp 3

AN: I usually don't do this, but I'd like to thank kex3 (Whom i've totally never met before ;) for the epic reviews!

"Paris! Nice choice. Past, future...?"

"Present."

The Doctor wrinkled his brow. "Are you sure? The future of Paris is absolutely amazing! Flying cars, the Eiffle Tower is-"

"Present, please."

The man grinned and sighed. "All my companions are so stubborn. It's absolutely brilliant!"

Miss Hooper smiled back. "Thanks, I suppose. Well... Paris here we come!"

"Here we are!" The indescribable noise of the TARDIS stopped and the Doctor did an environment check before saying she could come outside.

"Oh my god." Molly breathed, completely taken away. Paris. It worked. "It worked."

Her new friend scoffed. "Of course it worked, what, you thought it was all just a big show?"

Molly wasn't listening. She basically squealed before running out of the alley they had landed in and out onto the street. But suddenly, she stopped. "I'm still in my labcoat!" She exclaimed, and when the Doctor caught up with her he grinned. "Well, I was GOING to say that there's a wardrobe in the TARDIS, buuut..." He trailed off as Molly rushed back into the TARDIS, the 11th Doctor waiting patiently.

Eventually she came back out, wearing a brown wool coat but hiding what she was wearing underneath.

"Okay, Miss Hooper! What would you like to do?" He chuckled. "Paris in the winter. Now that's amazing."

Molly smiled brightly, then rushed off in a random direction. "Of course I want to go to the Eiffel Tower, you nunny! Oh. Sorry." She kept running, the Doctor following suit.

"You know... you could've just... flown the TARDIS to the top." Molly gasped, hands on her knees as they climbed up the Eiffel Tower stairs. The stairs.

"Well, what's the fun in that?" The Doctor grinned, and Molly couldn't help but grin as well.

They finally reached the top, gasping for air yet laughing their heads off.

"Wow." was all Molly said. It was all she could say as she looked over Paris. She'd seen pictures, but /this/?

The entire city was blanketed in a white, cold quilt. Despite the chilliness, hundreds of people bustled about, scarves wrapped tightly around their necks, coats pulled tightly to them. The streeta were lit up with lights and smiles.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" The Doctor said, scooting closer to her and breathing into his hands for warmth. He smiled wistfully at the city, but immediatly turned as noises inside a resteraunt were heard. "Ah! A party! I love parties, I'm famous for my dancing, you know. This one time in Victorian England..." As Molly's new friend told her another amazing story, she gazed out at the happy city, and without thinking her mind began to wonder. _Sherlock would've hated this..._She thought, giving a little chuckle. _A peaceful, happy night like this... it woud've driven him up the wall.'_

"So! Shall we go in?" The Doctor asked, clapping his hands together and snapping Molly out of her trance. "What? Oh. Absolutely, let's go!" They rushed down a flight of stairs and to a door that held a resteraunt. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He 'soniced' the door and opened it, revealing a marvelous party. Molly immediatly recognized the obvious star of the party: J.K. Rowling. Surrounding her were many wealthy-looking business people.

Molly's mouse hung open, and The Doctor's mouth was the same but it was an open smile. He looked at Molly (who shut her mouth), then back to the hosts of the gathering, still wide-mouthed.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" a big guy in a tuxedo confronted the pair.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Molly Hooper. We came here in the TARDIS and we heard a party so we decided to come!"

J.K. Rowling interrupted them. "I'm sorry... what exactly is going on here?" She rose out of her chair, a confused expression on her face. Ms. Hooper bit her lip as the famous author approached, and the Doctor's grin grew wider.

"You're J.K. Rowling. YOU'RE J.K. Rowling! Wow. I loved the 7th book. I cried. And I- oh, sorry. I just got carried away."He quieted, but Rowling just laughed. "It's perfectly fine. I have to say I like the fifth book the best, though."

"Me too!" Molly burst out, immediatly covering her mouth, cheeks on fire. But the author smiled good-naturedly and replied,

"No need to cover your mouth, sweetie, there's no shame in speaking out for yourself! Come over here, I'd like to get to know you better, Ms. Hooper."

Molly's eyes widened and she looked at the Doctor excitedly, and he nodded vigorously. She shyly hurried over to the table that Mrs. Rowling had sat back down at. It wasn't long before they were deep in giggly conversation.

The Doctor, however, spent his time sonicing the room, his brow creased. Something wasn't quite right...

Straightening his bowtie, he kept using his sonic screwdriver until-

"Oh no." He muttered, his eyes wide. He glanced, oh so slowly, down at his arms.

Three black tally marks were drawn on his arm.

"NonononononoNONO!" The Doctor's voice rose to a yell as everyone in the room looked at him. He looked around and bit his lip.

"Everybody has to get out of here. NOW." He called desperately, running across the room and sonicing the door open. There was no noise for a moment... but then the business people started laughing at him.

"And why should we do that, Mr. _Doctor?_" One lady asked, rolling her eyes as she scoffed. The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked behind rather than at the woman, and he gulped.

"Look behind you and you'll find out."

The woman turned around melodramatically, as if it was all a big joke, but then screamed at what she saw.

A Silence was standing in the corner of the room, business suit and all.


End file.
